


【授权翻译】Jay Skellington, the loneliest Pumpkin King/Jay Skellington,最孤独的南瓜之王

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin King!Jared, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared在约会方面从来没有什么运气。而作为一个南瓜之王似乎只会让事情变得更糟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Jay Skellington, the loneliest Pumpkin King/Jay Skellington,最孤独的南瓜之王

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jay Skellington, the loneliest Pumpkin King, Jared/Jensen, NC-17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518286) by [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator). 



 

: : :

 

Jared已经厌倦约会了，说真的，到目前为止事情并不顺利。作为一个过去几百年都负责设计，执行并且展示出完美无缺的万圣节的人来说，他在约会时尴尬而手足无措的样子简直让人吃惊。也不是说他没有性生活，正相反，比起那一长排的骨头老爹来说，Jared是一个精力旺盛的骷髅之王。就只是不知道怎么的，事情永远会跑偏，而他已经开始担心他永远找不到那个完美合适的人来和他一起度过无尽的万圣节了。

当然啦，如果你不把两个月前Jared害得Nicolas烧着了的翅膀和还缺了颗牙考虑在内的话，那次的约会还算不错。但是Jared怎么知道当Nicolas说他想看Jared发光的眼睛时，他的意思不是指借助阳光？当Nicolas开始在他身下痛苦的扭动身子时Jared完全是一头雾水，他以为他只是在完成一件很出色的事。但是当Nicolas真的着起了火从床上弹起来，为了躲到房间里最黑暗的角落而撞到床柱磕断牙齿时，Jared觉得他非常傻。

因为某些原因那个来自治安不良地区的可爱的吸血鬼再也没有打回电话约他第二次了。

还有一次他不得不屈服于他妈妈一次又一次的要求他去和她第二个兄弟的女婿的侄子，半人马之王约会。那也没有太顺利。

Jared也许十分消瘦，但他依旧是个大男孩，而Sthenios并不是特别尊重他的约会。而且还有个小问题就是Sthenios想要在他上面，但是半人马有几吨体重，干起来还像匹马，这怎么可能呢？

不想造成什么星际之门的激活，Jared想要帮那个半人马撸出来当做客套因为，呃呃，他可不想让那玩意靠近他的口或者嘴巴。但是很明显，在他们穿过树林的时候Jared不小心蹭到了有毒的漆树，尽管Jared的皮肤并没有反应，但是……Jared不得不在Sthenios住院期间给他送去好多果篮。Jared的妈妈还不肯让这事过去。

或许是他和Gil，人鱼之王的次子的约会真正让他确信了约会乃他得不到的身外之物。似曾相识的走向，约会刚开始时气氛还很融洽。考虑到Gil的，呃，鳃，他们决定在亚特兰蒂斯会面。Gil是他遇见过吻技最棒的人；也许是因为他不需要呼吸，但是Jared也不需要；不管是什么原因，总之这个人是他很久一段时间没有机会亲过的嘴唇最柔软的人。男美人鱼被上帝赐予了Jared千年以来听过的最甜美的声音，而当他们惬意地漫步过国王的水下花园时，Gil慷慨地对Jared唱着小夜曲。

问题出在当他们进入正题的时候。Gil尾巴上的鱼鳍随着不断的勃起而拍打起来。这使得Jared原本固定在Gil胳膊上，防止自己上浮的力气越来越小，而这时Gil已经接近高潮。就在Gil准备射出来的时候，他的尾巴猛地扇动了一下，剧烈搅动着水流，而Jared真的就从Gil的阴茎上浮了起来，上升，上升，越漂越远。不过哪怕是隔着这么远的距离和浑浊不清的海水，Jared也能看清他离开的那个人鱼有着最大的最忧郁的蛋蛋。（blue balls，指性欲没得到发泄）

Jared尴尬到接下来的六个月都不得不把所有鱼类从他的菜单上划去，以防挑起回忆。当他的妈妈打电话给他叫他去和感恩节火鸡男见面，Jared礼貌的拒绝了。当她又一次打电话来，给他介绍圣诞老人的侄子，据说今年会在圣诞老人退休后接管他的工作，Jared直接挂了她的电话。他受够相亲了。

所以现在的他，在距离万圣节还有三天的周五晚上，正受伤沮丧的坐在当地的酒吧里，听着他最好的朋友偶尔兼职他的保镖，Chad，喋喋不休地抱怨着他上一个女朋友，一个恶魔，根据Chad的描述，永远不满足地把他的老二搞到精疲力尽，而且居然还藏起了自己的鳞片。考虑到Chad就是个隐藏自己自然状态的石像鬼，这说明那个恶魔情况真的很糟。

Jared哼声，不想讨论这个话题。Chad只需要偶尔的表示同意的咕哝声或者点头就能继续讲下去。似乎Jared现在唯一能集中注意力思考的就是又一年的万圣节已经被提上日程了，然而Jared还是无可救药的单身。

“又不是我非得挑剔的要求完美。”Jared闷闷不乐地抱怨道，打断了Chad的满腹呻吟。他没有再把他的故事讲下去。Jared忧郁的透过酒吧起伏不平的玻璃看向窗外。他伸出一只骨瘦嶙峋的手指在玻璃上打着转，然后听到了一声嘎吱声，在他意识到之前玻璃就碎了。他想要飞快的把手缩回来远离玻璃，但是太晚了。

食人魔Mark，猴子爪酒吧的老板，恶狠狠地把两大杯鲜血麦芽酒拍在桌子上，痛苦地翻着白眼，目睹了全程。“这会出现在你的账单上，Jared！见鬼的，注意你的骨头。老兄。这是你打碎的第四块玻璃了，全赖你钉子一样的手指头。”

Jared垂着眼盯着他的鞋子。蓬松柔软的头发遮住了他的表情。

“你还不开心单身的事情呢？”Mark，在他所有的朋友中是最无可救药的浪漫又擅长做媒的一个，他在他们身边拉了张椅子，试着暖场。“你知道一个男人到了你的年纪，还有这么出色的能力，应该是最能抓住人心的一个。但是在这里你抓不住任何心的，老兄。四周看看。”Mark的手扬了扬。

Jared抬头瞥眼，看到的是一如既往的景象，Matt，Richard和Bob，三个吸血鬼在角落里狂吸着鲜血鸡尾酒，而JDM，那个狼人，和蛇男Pelligrino谈着工作。Kim在另一个角落和Jim玩着飞镖，一边欢呼一边双眼偷偷凝视着她多年的丈夫，不过Jim一心专注取胜，没有注意到。Misha，有一双明亮眼睛的石头人，坐在僵尸Tiny的旁边，而Kripke，他们的创造者，津津有味地给他们讲着他最新的发明。他最得意的创造物，Carver，在他一侧俯身记着笔记，Jared估计那就是Kripke一直提起的他的回忆录了。

逐个仔细观察过熟客，这些神圣的生物全部都有他们自己的伴侣了，他似乎有点明白Mark想表达什么了。他在猴子爪酒吧里碰到他的真爱的可能性几乎等于没有。他摇了摇头，看向还在高谈阔论的Mark。

“……我的意思是，说真的，像你们这种神圣的生物在这片区域可不会碰到你们的梦中情人的。你需要到外面的世界去，Jared，挥挥你的翅膀。像你这样地位的国王应该在几百年前就被抢掉了。”

“我只是好像不擅长和其他神灵在一起。而且我再也不要去相亲了。”Jared声音发颤，出神地盯着自己老老实实的放在大腿上的双手。

Chad，在刚才的整个对话中都在剔牙的人，突然插了句嘴。“你知道这群的人Jay，先不说这里没有弯的人提供给你约会，而且也没有人甚至赶得上你的速度，好了。就因为你还没有本垒打不意味着你要放弃。明天晚上我们应该去一个人类酒吧碰碰运气。你可以找个小基佬，我会找些小妞，我们会玩的愉快的。”

Jared面露疑色，Chad只好重新强调了一遍。“你会找到某个人的，我确定。”

“这才叫思考。”Mark高兴的拍了拍桌。“人类——他们比不死之身好对付多了，而且只要你别在第一次约会的时候露出你的骨头，简直易如反掌。”

“但是我不知道任何人类酒吧。”Jared努力掩盖住他声音里的怨气。作为整个万圣节城的统治者，他知道那座城里每一个鲜为人知的角落，但是除了不给糖就捣蛋的习俗，他一点都不了解人类世界，或者他们的酒吧在哪。

“没事的Jay，有我在呢。我知道一些地方。什么？我已经约会过起码十个人类啦。而且他们明天晚上应该会有换装派对，毕竟离万圣节这么近了。不过，你也得穿件戏服。”

简直就是奇耻大辱，Jared低头看着自己，万圣节城的国王的打扮怎么可能会不合适？他穿着和平常一样的细条纹西装，白衬衫和蝴蝶结。“我现在穿的怎么了？”

“呃它有点正式了，你不觉得吗？我们又不是去葬礼。不过别担心，我有一些完美的衣服可以提供给你，相信我。我们明天晚上八点见，我来帮你打扮好。”

Jared不情愿地点了点头，把头发撇到耳朵后。人类？这会有多糟？除了他的恐惧，一阵温暖而明亮的希望悄悄地在他心底开花了。

 

: : :

 

“我不会穿这个的。”Jared双手交叉，一脸反抗鄙夷地打量着戏服。“我会尴尬死的。”

“Jay，老兄，说真的，这是我唯一一件大到你能穿得下的了。而且你看起来会很完美的。”

“我看起来会像傻逼。”

“除了一小群人类谁又会看见你？更别提他们基本上会喝得烂醉如泥？冷静，老兄，去把它穿上。我们得走了。PantyJam在一小时后就开门了。”

被恶心的抖了抖身子，Jared用手指像镊子一样提溜着这件让人不适的戏服，只得去换上它，Chad趁这时变成了他的人类摸样。

 

: : :

 

“我恨死这身衣服了。”

“你们看起来棒极了，另外你的长头发跟这个外套很配，而且你四周看看，多少人都在意你。”

Jared几乎杀人般的眼神盯着他的朋友。“那是因为他们以为我是女的！”

“相信我，Jared，六尺五的身高，没有人会把你当成女生。”

“那么，为什么你就穿着那么酷的超人外套？你干嘛不就用石像神的样子而要换成人类打扮？”

Chris撅了撅嘴，举起手臂，捏紧了拳头给他手臂上的给他树脂合成的健美肌肉各一个亲吻。“你实在是弯的太明显了，你完全不了解女人，老兄！Chad可得在他的追求者前好好表现。另外，这可不止是个戏服，我在这里可是个英雄。 ”Chad隐约的指了指他的身体。“是真的，我其实也可以用我的自然形态来，但你还是阻止不了我的魅力。你生气只是因为你被耍了。”

“我有没有告诉过你你用第三人称称呼自己的时候听起来有多傻？”Jared心不在焉的拽了拽那件紧身的蓝衬衫，好让它不蹭进股沟里。

“老兄，很恶心诶？”Chad拍了拍Jared的手。“神奇女侠可不会拨弄她的屁股。”

又累又浑身难受，Jared把已经空荡荡的玻璃杯放在旁边的桌上抱怨着。“我要去吧台那里再拿杯喝的。你需要什么吗？”

“朗姆酒加可乐，老兄。”Chad转身勾搭上了一位穿成独角兽的妹子，打量着那个闪闪发光的角。“那么，你知道怎么使用这玩意吗？”

Jared揉了揉头，还得小心翼翼的不让皇冠掉下来。到目前为止，他对人类的印象不比对各路神灵们好到哪里去。Jared用肩膀从人群中挤过。音乐震耳欲聋，Chad带他来的这个高消费的地方挤满了城市里美丽的人。不仅他自己，就连Jared也被惊讶到了。

想要暂时远离他的朋友一段时间，Jared决定在吧台上靠一儿，小啜着他的饮料。Chad已经被四个女人包围了，原本的那个独角兽，再加上了一个仙子和两个护士。而且他手里已经有新的杯子了，所以他短期之内应该是不会想起Jared的。

Jared开始怀疑Chad从Alaina女巫那里买了某种爱情魔法。那些女生简直像飞蛾扑火一样，而人类绝不可能这么傻。Jared叹了口气，低头茫然地看着他的杯子，第一次注意到他的倚着吧台的姿势稍微有点倾斜，他镀着老鹰的护胸甲太过突出，就像在暗示着什么。他赶忙慌乱地站直了些。

“你穿着的戏服可真不错。”一个低沉的，像喝了威士忌一样粗粝地声音在Jared的耳朵旁吐气轻笑。

Jared猛地站直了身子，但是却依旧还没适应他红色靴子上的高跟，摇摇欲坠地把朗姆酒和可乐撒得满桌都是，难以保持平衡。

“没事的，我扶住你了，甜心。”一只有力的手立即挽住了他的腰帮他站直身体，但还是没来得及阻止Jared左脚的高跟狠狠地踩上了他救世主的脚。

“又来了。”Jared羞耻地闭上了眼睛，当他听见那个男人发出一声痛苦地呻吟时难为情地咬住了嘴唇。他陷进了完完全全的羞愧之中，他胡乱的抓过纸巾试图清理着吧台上的一团糟，竭尽全力避免眼神交汇。

“我很抱歉。”他喘着气，终于鼓起勇气去看向他的救世主的脸。他发现穿过这个男人的面具，他坠入了一双闪着光的祖母绿的眼睛。

“没问题。我来这里是保护整个城市和所有居民的。”

Jared咧了咧嘴，打量着这个人时嘴角不住上扬。虽然不及Jared的身高（本来也没多少人够得到），他也轻轻松松的长到了起码六尺以上。虽然Jared有些怀疑他的戏服包裹着的肌肉，但起码比Chad的树脂填充料真实。

“真的？”Jared知道他的两个酒窝已经完全露出来了，但是这个男人实在是太可爱了。

“对啊，我是蝙蝠侠！”他的救世主得意地笑着，比了个经典的超级英雄姿势。

Jared实在忍不住爆发出大笑，但是这没关系。蝙蝠侠和他一起笑了。

“我能给你买杯饮料，也许和你一起聊聊？像你这么美丽的女士可不应该被独自酒吧里。”

“噢我不是一个人，我有Chad。”Jared自嘲道。

“听起来比起一件好事更像是更像是在遭罪。噢让我来点。”这个陌生人眨了眨眼，朝酒保挥了挥手，给他们两人都点了喝的。

“是的，你没说错。他有时候就是这样。”Jared点点头看向Chad，现在围绕在他身边的妹子有六个以上。等Jared回到万圣节城他真的得找Alaina好好谈谈了。但这是后话了。此时此刻此地，Jared伸出了他的手。

“我是Jared，顺带一提，谢谢你救我。”

“只是Jared？”

Jared僵直了脖子，有些不好意思地看着那个人。

他举起双手做出经典的“我投降”的姿势。“没关系，我能接受。我是Jensen。”

Jared笑了，和那个人握了握手。他没法不注意到他和Jensen接触时几乎让他勃起的欲望。

“你介意和我一起去休息区吗，这样我们就能在更舒服的地方坐下聊天了？”当Jared点完头，Jensen拿起了他们的杯子然后弯了弯他的手臂以示帮助。Jared感激地环住了他的胳膊。一边磕磕绊绊的走在Jensen身边，Jared一边心里暗自发誓这是他最后一次接受关于Chad的任何服装建议了。

酒吧的这块区域相对安静，而且不知怎么的肯定更冷些。把四寸的高跟鞋脱掉是一个幸福的放松。Jared闻到了一股很明显的甘米熊或者别的什么糖果的味道，就好像有人把紫奶头（一种鸡尾酒）或者别的什么撒到了地毯上。倒不是难闻恶心，正相反。这让Jared有些流口水了，他舔了舔嘴唇，突然想起来他紧张到连晚饭都没吃。

他关于糖味的推理瞬间就在看到Jensen脱掉他远征军似的遮面斗篷时被抛到九霄云外了。Jared的下巴真的不由自主的掉了下来，直到他想起来闭起嘴巴。幸运的是Jensen正忙着用手捋着他短麦穗般的头发，揉着前额因为面具留下来的印子。

Jensen很美。没有别的词句能形容他。他那双令人眩晕的深绿色眼眸下是犹如大理石被雕琢打磨过的脸颊和下颚骨，又因为微微弯钩的鼻翼点缀而终成完美。这张脸可以上任何时尚杂志的封面。但是他的注意力还是被他救世主的鼻梁上星星点点洒下的小雀斑吸引了，还有Jensen柔软丰满的嘴唇。Jared的阴茎在条纹短裤下不停涨大，他不由自主的交叉了双腿。Jared花了好一会儿时间才反应过来Jensen不只是在舔着他好看的嘴唇，而且他还在说话，Jared必须得强迫自己集中注意力听他在说什么。

“见鬼的，我爱这套衣服，但是裹在这里面实在是太热了，你明白吗？”Jensen轻笑了两声，当他抬起头来看向Jared的时候，那个温柔的笑容充满了整张脸。

“你今晚是怎么来这里的呢，你和神奇女侠？”

Jared噗嗤一声笑了出来，很容易的融入了对话。Jensen很容易交谈，就像他们已经认识很多年了，而且在几轮酒过后他们已经在这个相对封闭的酒吧角落里聊了一个小时了，直到Chad终于出现。

“老兄，到处在找你！”

Jared有些负罪感的抬起了头，他完全忘记了这个朋友，这个现在和七个女人在一起的朋友。对于Jared的离开他肯定一点都不感到困扰。

“听着，我想给你带个小礼物的，但是这里好像没有一个人愿意帮我。我猜是个好事，看起来你给自己找了一个。我让你带上的那个黄金套索肯定迟早有用。”

Jared更有负罪感的回瞄着Jensen，他面不改色地听着Chad荒谬的评论。

“你打算发射，或者你有别的计划？”Chad挑逗般的扬了扬眉毛。“如果你打算约他的话我不想让你难堪，我知道你通常不这么坦诚，而且这位看起来挺可爱的，要我说的话。”

Jared这个时候几乎就要痛苦地呻吟出来了。

“实际上，我知道这有点突如其来，但是我本来想问你你想不想去找点什么吃的，一起。”Jensen开口道，故意无视着Chad毫不隐晦的话。“我不了解你，但是我饿坏了。你怎么说？”Jensen握住了Jared的手，开始在他的手心里温柔的揉着圆圈。

愉悦感像触电般从上到下击中Jared的脊骨，当Jensen不舒服地移了移身子，Jared才想起来他盯着这个男人出神了，还没回答。

就仿佛是提示音一样，Jared的肚子大声地咕噜叫着，打破了他刚才沉默的咒语。“听起来好极了。”Jared急忙说道。他朝Chad望去，默默地祈求他不要再羞辱他了。“那么，我明天再跟你聊？”

Chad翻了个白眼，摇了摇头。“好吧老兄，玩的开心。别做什么我不会做的事。哦等等，好吧，我不会做任何同性恋的事，所以这说不通。就只是……注意安全，好吗？”

Jared紧张地一笑，摇了摇头。“Chad，你就是个混蛋。”

“反弹，老兄。之后见。嘿，记得我们明天晚上有那件事要做，所以我们得早点开始。”Chad语带警告地提示了他，在Jared点头过后，就挽住他的女士们消失在了人群中，留下Jared独自一人面对Jensen。

“关于Chad我很抱歉。我从小学开始就认识他了，但他真的是个混球。”Jared赶忙道歉。

“嘿，我明白的，我也有那样的朋友。”Jensen单边嘴角扬起一个笑容后却突然表情严肃地低下了头，绿潭般的眼眸藏在了浓密修长的睫毛下，同时还轻咬着下嘴唇。终于他自说自话的点了点头，抬起脸来真挚地看着Jared。“我知道这看起来有点突然，但是我通常和别人第一次见面时的相处比这还要尴尬。但是和你在一起，就似乎轻轻松松。与其街上乱找，为什么我们不去我的酒店房间找点吃的？我可以叫房间服务，还能来杯睡前酒。我就住在街对面。”

 

: : :

 

Jensen在酒店电梯里就直接把Jared压到了墙上，甚至在电梯门关上之前，他的嘴唇就已经完全捕获住了Jared的。迷失在蜜糖的味道和Jensen和他互相缠绕的舌头里，Jared甚至没注意到电梯门伴随着“叮”得一声滑开了。Jensen轻而易举地让他们两人巧妙地移进了走廊，他那惹人犯罪的嘴唇从来没有过停止亲吻。他唯一抽离的时候是去开他套房的门。

“哇哦，”Jared喘息道，还有些呼吸困难。他眨着眼睛吃惊地看着奢侈至极的套房内部，不确定他发出的感叹声是因为让人惊叹的甜蜜吻技，还是占据了一整面酒店房间的落地玻璃透出的城市夜景。

Jensen重新环上他的腰，拉着他躺倒 沙发上。“想想是时候把你从这双高跟靴里解放出来了，不是吗？”Jensen呢喃着，一路轻咬着Jared的脖子。

Jared笑了，露出两个深深的酒窝。“我以为你先打算把我喂饱？”他挑逗地说道。

Jensen不情愿地抽离。“不论你想要先满足哪种饥饿感，跟我说就好。”他笑得十分诱人。

“噢，我觉得你刚才做得很好。”

Jensen一边哼哼了几声表示同意，一边解开了Jared的工具皮带，把它放到一边后就跪着坐在Jared分开的双腿里。Jensen的手欣赏般抚摸过Jared红色山羊皮革的靴子。“这双靴子真是我的幸运物。我想我们可以再留它们一会儿。”他捏了捏Jared的膝盖，带着一脸狡黠的笑容用手掌裹上了他涨大的阴茎，隔着条纹短裤轻轻按了按。

“看起来小Jay想出来玩玩。”Jensen低语道。他的手滑到了Jared金色的束腰带上，把短裤和蓝色的尼龙裤一起拉了下来，顺着大腿脱掉。刚从紧身戏服里脱离束缚，Jared的阴茎立即就弹了出来，光滑的柱体来回摆动着，抵着他的肚皮流出更多前液。Jared颤抖着，他的皮肤在冒着寒气的屋子里开始灼烧发热。

没有理睬Jared的阴茎，Jensen扬起身子坐到Jared旁边，在护胸甲的背面找到了隐藏起来的结，一个一个解开直到他可以把Jared上衣脱掉。他手里拿着Jared的黄金套索，把它放到沙发旁边，快活地扬了扬眉毛。“我们等会儿说不定需要这个。”

Jared光是想象被这个人捆起来的场景，快感就席卷了全身。他发出一声破碎的呼吸，当Jensen捧住他的脸时终于重回意识。Jensen小心翼翼地把Jared的皇冠摘掉，把它也扔到旁边越积越多的Jared的衣服堆上，然后手指在Jared的头发里穿插。“真美。”他耳语道，随即在Jared分开的膝盖间俯下身子。

Jared天旋地转地看着Jensen弓背轻轻地含住他的阴茎，当嘴唇冰凉的触感碰上他发烫的皮肤，他的阴茎反射性的抽搐了一下。而Jensen才刚刚开始。他像小猫一样舔着柱体向下，一路留下细碎的吻。Jensen温暖的舌头从囊袋开始，顺着暴起的血管舔回Jared的阴茎，在包皮处来回打转。Jared很快就忍不住仰头倒在沙发上，发出呻吟。

Jared的手指紧攥着陷进了沙发垫里，但是当Jensen舔到他龟头上的细缝，那两瓣柔软的嘴唇间含着他的龟头时，他还是不受控制地发出了发出了又一声喘息。Jensen不断地在他的勃起上挑逗舔舐，Jared只能用尽全力忍住不射在Jensen脸上。

伴随着一声潮湿响亮的“啵”声，Jensen的双唇离开了Jared的阴茎，他轻笑了几声，气息喷薄在Jared敏感的柱体上，让他忍不住颤抖。“才开始呢甜心，撑住。”

Jensen给了他一个坏笑，又重新的用他完美的嘴唇包裹住了涨大略微发紫的阴茎。Jensen不紧不慢地把他一点一点吞下去，然后含着他的阴茎来回抽插。Jared昂着头发出无力地呻唤，因为浑身上下不断涌入的快感而颤抖。而Jensen开始随意地用手玩弄他的囊袋，Jared只能发出更多细碎的声音。甘草的香气弥漫在空气中，同样充斥着整个房间的是Jared急促的喘息。Jensen仅再吞咽了几下Jared就尖声唤道，“Jensen，我要……”他试图在高潮前把Jensen推开。

让他失去所有控制的是Jensen翠绿的眼睛透过那些纤长浓密的睫毛瞥了他一眼，他的嘴里还被Jared的阴茎塞得满满的。伴随着一声尖叫，他射在了Jensen的喉咙里。

当Jared终于回过神来时，Jensen已经让他半坐在自己的大腿上了，他的手指一绺一绺地梳过Jared柔软的头发。

“你还好吗？”Jensen轻声问道，在他的眉间留下一个温柔的吻。

“是啊，为什么会不好呢？我刚刚连脑浆都快射出来了。”Jared打趣道。他能感受到Jensen的阴茎隔着蝙蝠侠的戏服已经发硬，顶着他的屁股。“你需要帮忙解决那个吗？”Jared问道，试着滑到他的两腿之间。

但是Jensen让他保持在原位。“不，我想射在你的里面。我想狠狠地操你，操到你接下来的一周都只能姿势滑稽的走路。我想让你因为我的阴茎在你里面就硬到射出来，想操的你昏过去。”Jensen给了他一个包含情欲的坏笑，“你觉得撑到那之后再吃饭吗？我可不想被指控为让你挨饿。”

Jared吞咽着，眼睛睁大，他原本疲软下去的阴茎重新因为期待而抽动着。“噢，我会忍到最后的。”

他们跌跌撞撞地进了卧室，在他们身后留下一路零碎的Jensen的蝙蝠侠戏服和Jared的幸运靴子。在他们到达床边时，Jared在最后一个转了个身把Jensen推到了床上。当他像个占有欲旺盛的大猫一样爬到Jensen身上时，他第一次注意到Jensen性感的罗圈腿。Jared沿着他的大腿往上舔去，迫不及待地抄了近路去舔他美丽的阴茎，在毛茸茸打着卷的姜黄色下逐渐涨大。

Jared一只手握着Jensen的阴茎，一边从会阴舔到他的龟头。当他在舌尖尝到一股，就像拐杖糖一样淡淡的薄荷甜味，他开始把Jensen的阴茎一寸寸含下去。

他抬头看着他的情人，手悄悄地爬上了Jensen宽阔的胸膛，在吸着他阴茎的同时捏着他铜色的乳头。Jensen在他嘴里变得甚至更大了，Jared忍不住发出低沉的震颤声，看着Jensen的绿眼睛逐渐随着勃起抹上深色。

“Jay，拜托，我快到了。我想在你里面射出来，老兄。”Jensen轻声说道。Jared恋恋不舍地让Jensen的阴茎从自己嘴里滑了出去。一瓶润滑剂就像变魔术一样塞到了他手里，他把汗津津的头发撇到耳后，然后在手指上挤了一些。

“想看你把自己打开Jay，想看你因为我的阴茎高潮。”Jensen命令道。而尽管一波波热潮把他淹没，Jared却还是感到了突如其来的寒意。一阵清爽微凉的风从房间里席卷而过，当Jared掰开双腿时他似乎还觉得有雪花落在了他肩膀上。

Jensen用手肘支撑着自己，他的舌头舔过早已沾满津液而熠熠发亮的嘴唇，欣赏着Jared把自己的手指插进紧致的穴口里。Jared有些费劲地小声嘟囔，这离他上次这么做已经过去很久了。他不停扭动着浸满润滑液的手指，直到他的穴口能吞进更多。Jensen凑上去吻他，热辣地带着水声，呻吟着舔进他的嘴唇里。他穴口灼热的痛感因为这个吻被分散，他再加进去了一根手指。最终Jared把身体打开充分到塞进了三根手指。他向下瞥了一眼Jensen的阴茎，猜他的尺寸大概需要四根，但他再也等不及了。Jared凝视着Jensen，半跪着抬起了身子，一只手握着Jensen充血涨大的阴茎，尝试坐下去。龟头刚推进他的穴口，Jared就不得不强迫自己放松。

Jared和Jensen的手指紧紧缠绕着勾在一起，Jared让自己缓慢地沉下身子。尽管做好了准备，他的眼睛依旧发颤紧闭，拼命地憋住因为疼痛而想发出的抽泣呜咽声，呼吸紊乱失控。Jared花了好一会儿，不慌不忙地一寸寸下沉直到他完完全全地坐在Jensen的阴茎上。他眨动着睫毛睁开眼睛，Jensen握住了他的另一只手，凝视着Jared就好像他是某样珍宝。Jared浑身打颤，已经有很久没有人这么看过他了。灼热的痛感逐渐褪去，转化成了某种更强烈的东西，某种急需被满足喂饱的东西。

“骑我。”Jensen喘息道，他的声音迷幻而兴奋，Jared顺从地昂着头，抬起身体的高度几乎快让Jensen的阴茎从洞口里滑出，然后他狠狠地坐了下去，当Jensen的阴茎碾过他的前列腺时一股触电般酥麻的快感直穿他的脊骨。

“你应该提醒我一下的。”Jared瞪着Jensen想责怪他，但是随着在Jensen阴茎上的上下起伏，他的忿怒很快转变成了充满快感的呻吟。

“你可以停下。”Jensen满脸笑意的看着Jared发疯似的在他身上快速律动。“另外我可不是现在唯一一个现在硬得要命的人。”Jensen看着Jared的阴茎在晃动中甩出湿润的前液洒在他的肚皮上，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

“Jen，我快要到了。”

“我也是。”Jensen呻吟着伸出一只手去撸动Jared摇晃的阴茎。

Jared尖叫着射在Jensen手心里，白浊的液体同样划过他的肚皮和胸膛，黏腻的液体在附在他身上微微摇晃。

Jensen摇晃着挺进Jared的身体，在几次快速的冲刺之后，他也到达了高潮，牢牢地钉在Jared体内。

两具身体瘫倒在床上缩成一团。Jensen把Jared抱在怀里，慢慢退出那个湿得不成样子，还在不停漏出精液的洞口。

“等我们醒了，”Jared的声音染上了困意，“你欠我顿早饭。”

“都听你的，甜心。”Jensen俯在他耳边轻身说道，掀起一旁的被子盖在他们两个身上。Jared舒适地依偎在Jensen胳膊里，梦见他们身边下起了雪。

 

: : :

 

Jared第二天早上独自醒来。他能感觉到那种熟悉的期待躁动感，毕竟万圣夜的魔法流动于他的骨头里。今晚他得确保所有好女孩和好男孩都能顺利进行不给糖就捣乱活动。

他享受地伸了一个奢侈的懒腰，他喜欢享受一下计划了一整年的一切就要开始前的这几个小时。他有些内疚地看着床边空空荡荡的另一侧，捉摸着他该对Jensen怎么办。他必须得走了，但是他不想放弃他们两个人之间刚孕育出的感情。他得和Jensen谈谈。

就像是接到了暗号一样，Jensen从浴室门里探出头，然后悠闲地走了出来，胸膛裸露，睡裤歪斜地跨在他的臀部之上，可爱的罗圈腿格外明显。他凑上前去倾身给了Jared一个太妃糖味的吻，把给他准备的一杯咖啡放在床头柜上。

“唔嗯，”Jared意犹未尽地舔着他的嘴唇。“你尝起来总是这么甜。”

Jensen笑了，“职业病，”他起身时拐弯抹角地说道。“嘿，我刚订了酒店服务，等早餐送上来之前你正好有时间洗个澡。如果你想换衣服的话，我给你留了运动裤和T恤。”

Jared点了点头，掀开被子坐到床边，他的阴茎在腿间半勃着。

“抱歉了，没时间照顾那个，快去洗澡，然后吃饭。也许早餐过后可以。”Jensen的眼睛里好像有星星闪过，然后他洋洋洒洒地走出了卧室。

Jared在洗澡的时候智商终于上线了，而当他大步流星走进Jensen套房的起居室时他开始恐慌起来。他现在就得走了！有无数个他需要关照打点的细节，更不用提依照这个情况，以Chad强烈的保护欲来说，他可能随时出现在Jensen的酒店房间然后把Jared拖回万圣节城。

这真的是世界上最糟糕的时间安排了。和这个人类做爱似乎证明了他的观点。事实上和人类约会这件事安排得太不妥当了。Jared必须得把他的地址记下来以便继续保持联系。也许等万圣节结束之后，他们能继续约会，更加了解彼此。“有更多刺激的性爱”，Jared脑袋里邪恶的部分善意的提醒道。

Jensen坐在长桌的一端，那上面摆满的琳琅满目的食物说真的快把桌子压垮了。当Jared走近时，Jensen折起了他刚才在读的报纸。“嘿，我希望这里面有你喜欢的。我每样都点了一点。”

Jared目瞪口呆地看着都快摆不下的桌子。他的牙齿深陷进下嘴唇里，痛苦地开口。“嘿，Jensen，我真的不想一夜情，但是我今天有件事，我差点给忘了，所以我必须得走了。”

明亮的笑容从Jensen脸上消失了，他意味深长地注视着Jared。

“我很抱歉，我还以为……”Jensen无意间退后了一步。

“我们有进一步发展的可能。”Jared点了点头，“我们真的有。”他飞快地补充道，试着安慰Jensen，“嗯，我们会的，我希望，我保证。只是我真的得走了，现在就得走。但是我想再见你，非常想。我认真的，因为你那么美又那么棒。”

Jensen因为Jared毫无头绪的胡说八道而困惑的歪了歪头。

“我必须要离开了。”Jared下定决心大步走向Jensen，把那张美丽至极的脸捧在双手里，伸出舌头轻轻擦过Jensen的嘴唇作为试探。Jensen喘息着瞪大了眼睛看着Jared一步步走近他，而现在又配合地把眼睛合上。Jared把这当做是Jensen的邀请，所以他继续深入，擦过内壁，舔舐品尝着Jensen，狼吞虎咽地着Jensen的味道，希望能保留到他们下次见面为止。

Jared能感觉到Chad的翅膀沙沙作响的声音，他降落在了某个更高些的楼层，准备带Jared回家。他可不想这个人类撞见一个十吨重的，估计还没从宿醉里缓过神来的石像鬼。

Jared凝视着Jensen，默默祈求他能理解。他匆忙解释道，“我得走了，但是我必须再见到你。你会，你会碰巧知道你通常居住的地方的经纬度数吗？”

Jensen好笑地看了看他，但是扬了扬眉毛抓过一张酒店信纸就开始飞快地写着什么。他仔细地把信纸折成方块，把它摁在Jared的手掌里。

“Jay，你很与众不同。我今天会自己退房的，然后一直到圣诞前我都会在我写的地址那里。在那之后，你就再也没有机会了。”

眼眶里含着无数闪烁欲落的眼泪，Jared点点头，俯身交换了最后一个淡胡椒味的吻，然后急忙冲出了房间。

“我会找到你的。”他在门关上前大喊道。然后Jared沿着消防通道一路狂奔上楼，去找等得快不耐烦的Chad。

 

: : :

 

万圣节转瞬即逝，虽然整个城市都赞美着他最近的努力，庆祝活动对他来说却索然无味。Jared只想要去见Jensen。现在就去。他想要亲吻他愚蠢的人类，然后坦白他的真实身份。哪怕需要死缠烂打的恳求，他也想试试他们之间的关系能不能成功。

他好不容易找到了机会从欢宴派对中偷偷摸摸地溜出来，就迫不及待地拽着Chad，把折好的信纸塞到他手里，他命令这个石像神带他去Jensen的地址。

Chad小心翼翼地沿着方向展开了信纸，他的石眼惊讶地睁大。“你想让我带你去那里？”Chad挠了挠他的耳朵。“真的吗老兄？”

“是的，我昨天就想去那里了。我有事情需要解释。”

不过，当Chad在北极着陆时，Jensen还以为他真的已经疯了。“老兄，什么鬼？”Jared让Chad把他放下，雪深得没过了膝盖。

“这就是你想要去的地方。就在这里。他写了经度和纬度，第1号，北极。这就是你那位人类写下的。”Chad耸了耸肩。

Jared四处张望慌了手脚。为什么他的人类会住在北极？好吧不管什么原因，他得跟他谈谈。Jared在雪地里艰难地行走着，检查着北极村里白色小别墅上被精心装饰过的，闪闪发光的数字门牌。他终于到达了小镇的中心，高耸着一个比其他房屋都巨大的发着光的屋子。他按了门铃，焦急地等待某人能够出现。当门被打开时，应门的并不是他的人类，而是一个他能肯定是精灵的小矮人，穿着绿色的束腰外衣和长筒袜，脚趾上还挂着铃铛。

“我能帮助您吗，先生？”那个精灵矮人抬了抬头，然后抬了抬头，然后又抬了抬头，直到他终于看到了Jared的脸。

Jared攥紧了手心里的信纸，完全把小心翼翼抛到脑后，开门见山地问道，“Jensen在吗？”

那个精灵的表情没有丝毫变化，他只是的点了点头，然后摆出邀请Jared进来的姿势。“他在他的书房，先生，跟我来。”

这个大房子的内部令人惊讶的，非常优雅，丝毫没有任何屋外墙壁上颜色夺目的拐杖糖和精美到目不暇接的装饰品。在里面，只有干净的白墙，朴素的手劈木材和舒适的家具。

那个精灵在一扇双开门前停下脚步，推开它们引着Jared进去。“他一直在等你。”那个精灵给了Jared一个温暖赞许的笑容。

Jared有些疑惑地凝视着房间。“有人吗？”

有个男人背对着Jared站在那里。他宽阔的肩膀被跳动的焰火勾勒出线条，披着一件红色的整齐合身的亨利衫（男式无领衬衣），还有这一双Jared无论到哪都能认出的罗圈腿。“Jensen？”

Jensen转过身，他从正在细细研读的那个非常，非常长的清单里抬起头来时茫然的表情可爱极了。他严肃地眨了眨眼，那副小小的，圆圆的金丝眼镜架在他的鼻尖上摇摇欲坠。当Jensen翠绿的眼睛终于聚焦在Jared身上时他的双瞳陡然瞪大。他咧开大大的，宠爱的笑容，然后他笑出了声来，那爆发出的响亮笑声让整个房间染上了愉悦，而且Jared听起来还奇怪的特别耳熟。

“Jared，你来了！这么快。”

Jared冲了过去，一头陷在Jensen的怀抱里，他们两人饥渴地亲吻啃咬对方的方式就像他们已经几年没有见面了，而不是短短数十小时。终于，在他们吻到窒息前分开了彼此。

“Jensen，你为什么会在北极这里？有人强制让你呆在这里的吗？你可以告诉我的，我——我有人脉。”Jared紧紧地握着Jensen的手，没有人可以强制他的人类做什么。

Jensen的脸颊上浮起了绯红，他局促不安地转移了视线。“Jared，Jay，我没有对你完全坦诚。”

Jared的心脏有些痛苦地揪紧了，他轻声说道，“我也没有，但是我在乎你Jensen，非常在乎。”

“我也在乎你。这就是为什么当你的妈妈没能安排我们见面时，我自告奋勇来找你了。”Jensen有些内疚地用手揉着下巴。

“我的妈妈？她和这件事有关系吗？”

“几个月前她试图安排我们相亲。她给我看了你的照片，我不得不说，我从来不相信一见钟情，但是我觉得我当时就爱上你了。这就是为什么你不肯见我时我伤透了心。”

Jared向后退了几步，他的眉头皱成一团。“我没有。我的意思是。我从来没有拒绝过和一个人类约会。我只是告诉了我妈凡事要适可而止，当她试着让我去见圣诞老人的侄子……”

当他打量着Jensen时，Jared眼中的光一点一点昏沉下去。那件红色亨利衫，那条黑色皮带，和那条紧身的黑色牛仔裤。

“但是圣诞老人可胖了！”Jared吼道。

Jensen咧嘴笑了，凑上前去把Jared拉入怀抱。“身边围绕着这么多糖果，难免的职业病。我需要一个强壮的男人来保证，在我接管后的几百年里，我不会和Chris一样圆滚滚的。你是那个男人吗，Jared？”

Jared低下头，他的嘴唇离Jensen的只有几寸，苹果和肉桂粉和家的味道充盈着他的鼻腔。“我肯定会学着成为他的。”

“有你就足够了。过来，甜心。”Jensen兴高采烈的眨了眨翠绿的双眸，晶莹的雪花便开始围绕着他们纷飞落下。然后Jensen迫切的把他拉入了另一个吻。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Jay Skellington：原本的南瓜之王名字是Jack Skellington骷髅杰克。


End file.
